Everytime Renewed
by Hannah Salmalin
Summary: Yes, some of you have read this. This is Daine and her life after Numair dies. It has been changed and is kinda sad. Also my account got cancelled(for some dumb rerason) so i had to put it back up.


_**Everytime**_

_**By Hannah**_

**_DISCLAIMER: This used to be everytime but it got deleted!!!! I actually don't really like Britney Spears but I love this song. Sadly I don't own it and I don't own the characters either 'tear'. Oh and i took some advice from my friends and ditched most of the ending in the afterlife. Please reveiw again, even if you read it before. it's always nice to know you're loved!!!_**

Daine thought back:

The way his hand had always held hers, for comfort, security, love...

The way his lips had caressed hers each and every day...

The way his arms coiled protectively around her waist, but... ...

_**Notice me**_

_**Take my hand**_

He was gone. Gone forever. She thought of the way his body had crumpled as the crazed enemy mage threw orange magic at him. His eyes had widened in shock and pain. He clutched his chest where the flames had hit and his knees buckled. Daine had rushed forward, sending animals to kill the mage who had hurt her Numair.

She ran to her lovers' side. He was gasping "Love you Daine. Always love you, always will. Always," he kept repeating stroking her hair, wiping her tears

"No," she croaked "You'll be alright, you'll live. No,"

Then his eyes had closed and he went limp. She broke down and sobbed.

_**Why are we**_

_**Strangers when**_

_**Our love is strong**_

_**Why carry on without me?**_

Daine was tired of wallowing in despair. She wanted to visit Numair's grave. She slowly changed form to a golden eagle. Then she thought of _him_. Her shape was lost. She fell to the floor, sobbing. Everything reminded her of her dead lover.

_**Everytime I try to fly**_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

She lay on the floor moaning, sobbing "Oh Numair, why? Why?"

She imagined him walking over to her like he had done when Cloud and Onua had died. He'd picked her up and cradled her in his arms, crying with her.

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, it's haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**I make believe**_

_**That you are here**_

_**It's the only way**_

_**I see clear**_

Everywhere she went told her of her loss. When she saw the pages and squires she thought of the lessons she and him had taught them. She saw animals and remembered her lessons on how to use her wild magic. Cliffs and rapids reminded her of the first kiss they ever shared. Even the full moon made its way into her anguish; it reminded her of the first time they'd shared a bed.

_**What have I done?**_

_**You seem to move on easy**_

Everyone else, though they seemed quiet and sad, they had gotten on with their lives. She couldn't though. Everytime she tried her heart broke. Tears flowed.

_**And everytime I try to fly**_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

She wanted him back so bad. She barely ate, rarely slept, never smiled. She had a constant pain in her, one she would never be able to get rid of. Her heart throbbed sadly, never to beat in exhilaration again when he kissed her, stroked her hair, held her in his arms.

She wanted to fly away, fly away from this pain, but... he had taught her, her magic. She couldn't forget.

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, you're haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

As she sank down onto the bed she collapsed from exhaustion. But even her dreams reminded her of him.

-She flying, in hawk shape with Numair. They played around in the air, laughing, teasing...

- The vision changed. She was lying content, in his arms beneath the satin sheets. She recognised it as their first night together

-She lay curled up beside Numair. They lay, looking at the stars, the moon leaving a soft glow over everything. She looked at his eyes. The moon and stars were reflected in his deep, dark pools.

Then, those happy memories faded. They were lost.

_**I may have made it rain**_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**My weakness caused you pain**_

_**And this song is my sorry**_

The dream changed. It was that fateful day. She was bent over Numair's still warm body, sobbing. People tried to help her, take her away but she was inconsolable.

_**Ohhhh**_

She sat up screaming "NOOOO!" she sobbed "Go AWAY!!! Please, leave me alone. I want to forget. I don't want to remember,"

But she did. She couldn't ever forget the man who changed her life forever. But... it hurt. It hurt so much.

_**At night I pray**_

_**That soon your face**_

_**Will fade away**_

She finally dried her tears and went to see Alanna. Alanna walked with her along the cliffs near port Caynn.

"I can't do this Alanna," Daine whispered when they reached the edge of one of the cliffs. She stood on the edge. One step backwards would send her to her death on either the rocks or the thundering waves below.

"What are you saying?" Alanna asked her young friend worriedly, eyeing the position Daine was standing. Tears began to flow from Daine's eyes.

"Please tell everyone that I love them all and that I'm sorry (Memo to self: STOP CRYING!!!) Please look after Kit," she whispered, though Alanna could still hear her over the waves

Alanna realised what she was about to do "Daine don't do this!" she shouted, praying her friend would reconsider

She shook her head "No, ever since he died I can't... I have nothing to live for,"

"What about me? Jon? George? Kit? Tkaa?" she questioned, desperate to save her life

"Alanna, don't make this any harder or painful than it already is. I can't do this. I've made my decision,"

She stepped up and hugged the lady knight, feeling the redheads' tears soak her shoulder as she wept into her shirt

"Bye Alanna. I'll be waiting," Daine stepped back and walked backwards. Alanna screamed for the girl as the wild mage's body disappeared beneath the crashing waves below.

"Good bye Daine," she whispered heart-brokenly

_**And everytime I try to fly**_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, you're haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

Daine stood in front of the Black God, the Great Mother Goddess and the Goddess of Love

"Please, I want to be with him," she pleaded

The gods conversed mind to mind. The Black God stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt ultimate peace as the world went black

_**After all...**_

_**After all...

* * *

**_

**_So what did you think? It's kinda sad but the ending was happy even if it was badly written. You may have noticed the memo to me. I am very sentimental so I was crying as I wrote it. I cry in any angsty fics. Well, please review and please be kind since it's my first songfic._**

_**Oh, please read my other fics**_


End file.
